(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable desk having a top panel which is rotatable between an in-use position and a storage position, and a caster allowing movement of the movable desk.
(ii) Background Art
A typical known movable desk includes a caster and a stopper. To move the movable desk, the caster is brought into contact with a floor surface thereby to allow movement of the movable desk. To use the movable desk, the stopper instead of the caster is brought into contact with the floor surface thereby to prevent movement of the movable desk.
An example of such a movable desk includes a top panel and a leg portion that rotatably supports the top panel around an axis horizontal in a right and left direction of the movable desk. In the movable desk, a caster or a stopper is moved upward and downward in accordance with a rotation of the top panel. Specifically, when the top panel is rotated from a storage position to an in-use position, the stopper is brought into contact with a floor surface, while when the top panel is rotated from the in-use position to the storage position, the caster is brought into contact with the floor surface.